Seduction At Work
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: ONE-SHOT-"You know, I've been having some trouble with this…" Takumi took Misaki's hand, and slid her palm over the tent in his pants. "I couldn't concentrate, so I had postponed the meeting, and you are to blame…" Takumi rasped into her ear, his words like warm honey gliding over her skin. "T-Takumi, not here, not now…"


**Seduction At Work**

** .Rain**

**Author's Note:** Sorry everyone for not updating for so long! My A' levels are have started, and now I am dealing with a bad cold and typing this *sigh*

I've received some great reviews from you people for **Shimmy** and** Embracing Desire**, I cant tell you guys how much it means to me when my work is appreciated by you, thanks a lot to **edusuisebastianulquiorralife, EverlastingRyo, kittycatkrista7, deadlybat13, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, guest 69, Lovedove123, Muddykate, Anonymous, ffreader, Pervie27, Guest, Dirty Darling, Rhonarina, WinterBellaRose, Tlover, NatNat 12998, Lola TheSa,** and** My Dark-Sunshine.**

This was originally a suggestion from **Mrs. Zala**, but when I asked her for further details on the plot, I didn't receive a reply, so I had to design it on my own, hope you guys like it ;)

The entire meeting hall seemed to be crammed full with members and directors of Usui Inc. Yet Takumi couldn't find himself to concentrate on his presentations. All his brain would forge into his mind was the image of his beloved Misa spread eagled on the long, mahogany table, her face flushed hot with desire, devoid of clothes, calling to him for showing the love and passion they shared the night before…

One of the directors cleared his throat rather impatiently, snapping Takumi out of his reverie. He went back to discussing the 'Promising outcomes of the new business strategy'

Misaki stood right outside meeting hall, a frown marring her graceful features. She sat there fidgeting; Takumi's assistant Sierra was far too hot, having red hair and perfect pouty lips. Misaki felt a pang of jealousy in her.

"Mr. Takumi will be ready for you in just a few minutes." Sierra chirped, and Misaki narrowed her eyes, picking up the one word she used…

'_Mr. Takumi, huh?'_

Takumi struggled to keep his composure; his raging hard-on had him going off-course. When his eyes darted over the glass walls of the hall to where Misaki was sitting impatiently, his heart somersaulted.

"Meeting postponed." Takumi ordered swiftly as he made his way out…

The minute Takumi stepped out of the meeting room; he was hit with Misaki's sweet perfume. Her own scent intoxicated him, clouded his mind of any coherent thought.

"About time, Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed at him, walking off to his office. Takumi just followed, leaving a rather speechless Sierra behind.

Takumi's office was nothing short of elegance. The floor to ceiling windows made a terrific view. His desk was neat and clean, the exact opposite of the _Demon Pres'_ desk full of paperwork.

"So, what brings my lovely Misa to my office?"

"…Nothing really, just came to check on you, you and Sierra…"

Takumi chuckled. Sierra was a bit clingy, but Takumi had never paid heed to all that attention.

"Are you jealous, Misa?" Takumi chided. Misaki whirled around, her hair a cascade of raven locks framing her pretty face. A frown marred her brows, and she started to yell.

"Oh! Ok, your 'way to hot' assistant is all over you, ' ', and I'm not jealous, yeah, I'm dandy—" Misaki hadn't noticed Takumi approaching while she fumed, he was now close, his lips inches from hers, their breaths mingling.

"You know, I've been having some trouble with this…" Takumi took Misaki's hand, and slid her palm over the tent in his pants. "I couldn't concentrate, so I had postponed the meeting, and you are to blame…" Takumi rasped into her ear, his words like warm honey gliding over her skin.

"W-what? Y-you idiot alien, don't you dare blame me when your mind's in the gutter—"Misaki yelped in surprise when Takumi bit her earlobe, then soothed the sting with a tentative lick. Her breathing had mushroomed; her skin was uncomfortably hot even when the air-con was blasting on high. Her mouth went dry and she clutched onto his jacket instinctively.

"T-Takumi, not here, not now…"

"Why not?"

"Someone might see us…"

"The door's locked."

"Someone will hear!"

"My office is sound-proof."

Misaki's heart thudded in her chest, there was no arguing with him when he wants something. And there was definitely a thrill of it in the idea of a locked office.

"I've missed you…" Takumi whispered in his husky, serrated voice that dripped with salacious promise. His hand roamed her body in expert strokes and flicks, and her black silken top came loose within seconds, the material sliding and rubbing over her already hard nipples. They were begging for release from the confines of the black lacy bra she was now left in. Takumi's mouth descended onto her neck, where he showered her with open-mouthed kisses and delectable love bites. His teeth grazed her jugular, and he nipped at her pulse point, making her squirm in his grasp. His lips took a nosedive onto hers, his tongue urgent, invading her mouth to caress her own. They clashed at a passionate, erotic dance.

Takumi had a tight leash on his lust right now. As much as losing control with her was a drug to him, he wanted to make this sweet and memorable. He didn't want to rush like lust-fazed teenagers; he wanted her to savor this moment now and forever…

Misaki's vision blurred and a wave of arousal hit her. She closed her eyes, feeling Takumi's hands and tongue on her body, stroking and caressing. Soon her clothes were discarded onto a pile at the foot of the table along with Takumi's, except for her lace bra.

Takumi looked like a Greek god, standing before her, his emerald irises dilated to a near black. His hands went to her breasts, his grip getting firmer with each delectable squeeze. Misaki huffed, the confines of her bra a discomfort to the swelling mounds.

"A little impatient now, are we?" Takumi taunted with a sexy smirk that made almost all women weak in the knees.

Takumi breathed into her ear as he slid his index finger into her lacy bra cup, yanking it downwards so that her breast bounced up free. Misaki could only whimper as he did the same with her other breast, the resulting sight had already made him impossibly hard. Misaki felt self conscious under Takumi's intense look at her chest, being trussed up by her own bra in front of her husband was just a tad bit embarrassing. And Misaki's blush only intensified several shades when her nipples perked up to his already approaching fingers….

His two large hands grasped each of her heaving mounds in a gentle hold. Without warning, he ran his fingers around her rosy pink areola in soft circles, eliciting a moan from his wife. Being encouraged by her positive response, he experimentally held her nipples between his thumb and index fingers and tugged slightly. Misaki gasped, tiny tingles lighting her body as his gentle tugs changed to long pulls.

His eager mouth had descended upon a protruding tit, replacing his hand which travelled down south to her slightly flared sex, finding her desperately wet.

"You like this, Misaki? Are you enjoying yourself?" Takumi spoke in a voice dripping with lust. The pads f his fingers circled her clit in feather light circles, cranking her tighter. She was close, so close, just one more stroke, one more…

Then, he stood abruptly, stopping his ministrations all together.

"Misaki looked up in confusion as she hoisted herself up on her elbows curiously. All she did see, however, was a whole lot of blond hair between her thighs, and before she could comprehend it, Takumi's tongue darted out to her nether lips, across her clit. His strong arms lifted her hips slightly to his lips, and Misaki never felt so helpless in her entire life. Here was her perverted outer-space alien husband doing perverted things to her and she could do nothing. Hell! She was enjoying this, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that…

Takumi's tongue onslaught was joined by his long slender fingers, licking, sucking, pulling, flicking, and drawing her sweet essence into his mouth. His breath tickled her opening, teasing her to the brink. This was intense. His long fingers slipped into her, thrusting, then curling forward to caress that oh-so –sweet spot. She could feel her orgasm just around the corner, the familiar feeling of peaking, and the tightening in her womb, and she did nothing to shield her moans and squeals of excitement. With a final lick across her clit, she was hurled over the edge, her body spasming in waves and her ankles and toes curling and flexing. Her entire being quivered as a fresh rush of moisture coated his fingers, and her body exploded into tiny aftershocks as her orgasm receded.

Misaki gazed with hooded eyes as Takumi held his cock in his hands, the sheer length and girth of him making her cream. The purple head was dewy with a bead of pre-cum, and the shaft was thickly veined. It pulsed and throbbed with it's own life force, demanding it's share.

Unable to wait any longer with a raging hard-on, Takumi kissed Misaki, tongue fucking her smart little mouth, while proceeding to take her. The taut, bulbous head slipped inside her almost instantly, and he was inside her, inch by delicious inch.

"Ah, Fuck! You're so tight." Takumi roared. Misaki's walls were rippling around his shaft, squeezing him like a tight fist. She squeezed her insides, eliciting a growl from her husband.

Takumi thrust tentatively at first, in and out with shallow thrust. Then the beast within had lost control, he grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, elevating her to him as he slammed home hard. Takumi drove his big cock to the root into her tight wet pussy, working it up like a battering ram, shoving her up the table. His weighty testicles slapped her ass, a sound so erotic that it turned each other on; he got harder, she got wetter. Squelching sounds of their pumping sex speared the air. Her nipples, now hard as little pebbles bounced along on their round boobs, teasing and tickling Takumi's chest. Sweat shimmied down from his body onto her pert tits, causing her to tingle all over. Misaki's legs wrapped themselves around Takumi's hips in earnest invitation.

When Takumi angled his thrusts, Misaki could feel the plush wide crest of his cock rubbing on a sweet, sweet spot inside her. Her lips quivered involuntarily in anticipation for orgasm, but she tried her best to stop the dam from bursting, to make it last…

"Ah, Takumi!" Misaki yelped as Takumi's palm spanked her firm buttocks. The sharp slap sent sensation right through her; the pleasure was now teetering on the edge of pain.

Takumi whispered sweet nothings into Misaki's ears,"I love you, so much, so very much…" Soon the sweet nothings turned to heated sex words, "You've been very bad, Misa, suspecting me with my assistant…"

"Ah, ah, hah, mmph…"

She could feel the tip of his shaft rub her G-spot. Her polished nails dug into his back, marring small half-moon scars. His washboard abs tightened and flexed in time with his relentless drives. He pulled out to the tip, only to thrust home fast and deep. Surprisingly, Misaki felt herself climb all over again. The forceful fervor of his demanding thrusts had her captive.

"Let go, Misaki."Takumi rasped deliciously into her ear, tugging and sucking on her earlobe.

Misaki came the second time with a shrill cry of Takumi's name, her pussy clamping and rippling, pumping Takumi like a vice grip. Spasms and shudders shot through her, pleasure emanating from her glowing form. A shiver ran down Takumi's spine and pooled at his balls. Takumi was close behind, thrusting through her orgasm. Her climax had her inner walls rippling and clamping down on him, making his climax inevitable. He came with a growl, his back arching, stilling and emptying himself inside her with thick strings of hot, sticky cum. His Adams apple bobbed as he gasped for release. Misaki could feel him spurt and spill his essence deep in her, and it felt like a million feather-light fingers tickling and teasing her insides. She gasped and panted, fighting for breath, her lungs burning for air.

But the peace hadn't lasted long enough…

"I thought you had cameras installed in your office?..." Misaki whispered, then a vein popped on her forehead as she just realized what had actually happened in the said office.

"Relax, Misa. I had them turned off the minute you entered. I knew I would have my wicked ways with you the minute you entered my office…"

"Wha… You perverted outer-space alien!"

**Author's Note:** Sooo? Did you like it? Let me know! I'm also thinking about a Maid Sama Fic with a BDSM theme…(you know? The dominance-submission-sadism-masocism, with toys, Master Takumi with floggers, whips and kinky stuff…) Let me know about your ideas, suggestions, PM me if you need.

Please Rate and Review!

.Rain


End file.
